This invention relates generally to packaging of fruit, and more particularly to a protective package for individual pieces of fruit, such as single apples.
The expense and handling of fruit, and especially prime apples, for example, creates a need for their protection, as during transport and other handling prior to reception by the consumer. Also, protective gift packaging or packaging for other purposes is frequently needed.